Untouched
by xxFallxInxLovexx
Summary: This is a songfic of my fav couple, NejixTenten. I love this song pesonally. Check it out if you like, you can hear it on Youtube. Enjoy, nya!


Untouched

**Untouched**

A NejiTen songfic

Ok people, I'm starting again with my account, my other stories were useless and cause of school, I never got anything done. So here's a (hopefully) beta edition of my NejiTen stories. I want to apologize to anyone who I've annoyed and I hope you enjoy this story. I take any comments and I love to hear from you guys, ok, on with the story!!

I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh  
La la la la, la la la la  
I can la la la la la la  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop.  
Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got  
Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more.

No, she couldn't wait any longer. Her mind was racing, her pulse was increasing with every step she took and her cheeks looked as though they could burst at any minute. But she didn't care; all she wanted was to stop this madness, this war between her heart and her mind. Her heart fighting for the passion and the heat she had longed for, ever since she had laid eyes on him. And yet, her mind was holding her back with the knowing of what might happen if he rejected her love for him.

Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think, think.  
Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind.  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever  
Never wanna hear you say goodbye, bye, bye, bye…

She never did give a damn to what others thought about her, she made that point at the very beginning of her Academy days…

_**(Flashback)**_

_Their teacher, Iruka Sensei, had a habit to ask individuals at the start of their Academy days what their way of a ninja was and why. Everyone listened to each other and took in what they said. Most said their way of a ninja was to show everyone how strong they were or to help others, but when it came round to a particular boy with pearl coloured eyes and long brown hair, it all changed._

"_My way of a ninja…is to follow my destiny…and die for the sake of the main branch…why?? Well, I don't know really" Everyone went silent, not even Iruka Sensei said a word. That is until a girl with brown hair, styled in two small buns that were placed on top of her head stood and looked directly at the boy. _

"_That's not true! You decide your own destiny, you don't have to follow anything that you don't agree with!" She looked at the boy and Brown eyes clashed with Pearl eyes. No' one had ever spoken to him like that before, and he didn't like it one bit._

"_And who are you to disagree with my destiny?" At this, the girl smiled._

" _My name is Tenten. And my way of a ninja is to prove to everyone that both genders are equal so that we don't have to live in a world of unfairness and hatred" At this announcement, the boy blinked._

"_Interesting…" He then sat back down without saying anything; he didn't speak another word for the rest of the day._

_**(End flashback)**_

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you.

Untouched.  
And I need you so much.

Sweat started to form on her face, disguising the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks and marking her pale face. As she ran, confusion ran through her body and her mind

'Where am I going?' she started to wonder. She had never intended to leave the warmth of her house that evening, but something had struck in her mind. She just let her legs run with all the frustration and confusion that had been building up in her body ever since she had developed a crush on that boy 5 years ago.

_**(Flashback)**_

_The weather hadn't brightened up, rain had been pouring down from the heavens non-stop for 3 days now. The roads were over-flowing with water and the grass was more like a swamp. Even so, two ninjas were still out there, soaked to the bone and one wasn't very happy about it. _

"_Neji! We're gonna catch our deaths if we stay out here all day! Please, lets take a break and get dried off!" Pleaded a very tired Tenten who had just about enough of the prodigy and his 'I need to train to get stronger' attitude._

"_No, what's the point in drying off if we're continuing training in this weather?"_

"_So does that mean we can take a break?" Tenten looked hopefully at Neji_

"…_No" Tenten's face dropped, and then her face enraged with a scarlet red and she glared at Neji_

" _Give me a break Neji! I'm only human! I'm not a robot like you!" She poked his chest and immediately regretted saying anything_

"_Charming, just for that, we're training for another hour" Tenten's eyes suddenly dropped and she began to stumble_

"_You…you" her breathing was increasing to a pant and the scarlet red from her fury had now become a tint of pink on her cheeks_

"_You…Jerk" She began falling backwards, she could feel gravity pulling her downwards and all she could do now was wait for the wet, cold ground to catch her. However, this coldness never came. Instead, she was met with a warm sensation. Whatever this feeling was, she liked it and she let sleep take over her mind._

_The next time she opened her eyes, she was lying in a strange bed with ugly green sheets covering her. She sighed._

"_How'd I end up in hospital?" She started to rub her eyes clear of sleep while sitting up, that's when she noticed a familiar figure sitting in a chair next to her bed. She blinked, slapped her cheeks and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't still asleep…no…she wasn't dreaming. Her cheeks held a tint of pink but she didn't understand why. None-the-less, she smiled at his peaceful face._

"_Your awake then?" Tenten nearly fell out of the bed in shock, but composed her posture. Neji slowly opened his eyes and Brown clashed with lilac as he smugly smirked at her shocked reaction. _

"_Oh, no shit Sherlock" She couldn't help but smile but her expression turned to confusion_

"_Hey, what are you doing here anyway? And what happened?" She scratched her head trying to recap what had happened, but it was all a blur._

"_You fainted, you had caught a fever so I took you to the hospital. It's been 3 days now and I haven't left your side, so be grateful" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for a thank you but it never came, instead, he felt sudden warmth around his chest and neck._

"_Thank you…Neji-kun" She wrapped her arms tightly round his neck and fell asleep once again. Neji smiled slightly._

"_Yeah…no problem"_

_**(End Flashback)**_

See you, breathe you  
I want to be you  
Ah la la la, ah la la la  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life

They were both 12 back then, children maturing into a world of hatred, mistrust and death. They both knew that one-day, this road that they've chosen would lead to their death. But back then the only thing that mattered to them was finding out their true selves. And that was easier said than done. She had yet to find her true self. However, that night, it finally hit her…that young boy that she had known for most of her life, that has now grew into a well respected man, had something to do with her true self. And she immediately accepted it, knowing that this was probably her last chance to find something so pure and true in her life. Without being disappointed by the end of it.

Give me, give me, give me all of you  
don't be scared, of seeing through the loneliness.  
I want it more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
Cuz in the end it's only you and me  
And no one else is going to be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be  
So even if the world falls down today  
You still got me to hold you up up  
And I would never let you down down

She finally stopped, panting and sweating like mad. She leaned on the cold gate for support, her body weary from the run. Light from the house poured onto the streets but she stayed in the shadows, too scared to face her true self. Her breathing had calmed down and she put her forehead against the cold bricks of an old wall she knew all too well.

_**(Flashback)**_

_She was at her wits-end with him. She couldn't believe his nerve, making her getf up at 4 in the morning for an early morning spar and he doesn't even show up! And for once, she was right on time. She waited a whole hour for him to show up at the training ground, mumbling to herself that he would come. An hour later, she was twitching with annoyance. She got up slowly and stood there…until…_

"_NEJI!! YOUR SOOOO DEAD!!" She started to sprint towards the famous Hyuuga manor, face full of fury and fists clenched, ready to punch the living day lights out of the young Hyuuga boy._

_So here she was, panting in front of the Hyuuga estate gates, shaking with anger and frustration._

'_Rule No 1 Neji: Never, ever drag a woman out of bed so early in the morning and not bother to show your face!' She thought to herself as she marched up to the gates to face the Hyuuga boy…soon to be deceased. However, something stopped her, something so soft yet hurtful to hear. The sound of someone crying. Suddenly, all of her anger was replaced with a heavy heart. The sound was close but she couldn't pinpoint the exact location. That was until a small yet familiar voice called out._

"_T…Tenten?" She looked up and was stunned by what she saw. Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy and most respected of the branch family…was crying on the brick wall outside the Hyuuga estate. Her heart fell as she saw this boy, whom everyone thought was so strong and would never break down. He tried to hide the tears but it was too late, she had seen everything. She walked up to the wall and hitched herself up next to Neji. What she did next she couldn't decide if it was out of pity or out of love. She wrapped one arm around his neck and placed his head on her shoulder, while her hand stroked his silky straight hair and with the other, she grasped his hand with hers and kissed his forehead gently were his curse mark was exposed. They were both too shocked to say anything more. Tenten never did find out why he was crying._

_**(End Flashback)**_

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you.

She smiled as a cool sensation ran throughout her body; she was ready to face him. She steadied her breathing and started to walk through the golden gates, were she was about to meet either love or doom. Everyone in the Hyuuga estate knew her so it wasn't uncommon that from time to time she'd pop round to meet Neji and she would be caught in a huge family gathering. They all loved her, even Hanabi had grown a soft side for Neji's teammate, especially after she had helped her with finding her favourite teddy bear, but that was years ago and Hinata of course as she and Tenten were practically sisters.

She had wandered round the estate many times, checked Neji's bedroom, the kitchen, the lounge, even the roof yet he was nowhere to be found. That is until; she stumbled into the Hyuuga's private training ground. There he was, dressed in his usual robes, but he wasn't praticing…he was pacing up and down the area, mumbling something to himself, so discreet, it was even hard for Neji to hear himself. The area was lit with various lights, as it was too dark to practice without them. Tenten stayed in the shadow, now as scared as ever.

"Tenten?" Neji had stopped pacing and was now stood still in the middle of the training ground, back facing her.

"Y…yes?" She stepped out of the shadows but still stood completely still

"What are you doing here? It's late and we have practise tomor-"

"I'mherecauseiwantedtoexplainsomethinbuti'mscaredthatyouwon'tlistenorthatyou'lljustrejectme!" Tenten had now caused herself to start panting again

"…Excuse me?" Neji had turned to face

"…. I'm here cause I wanted to…explain something to you…but I'm scared that you won't listen to me…or…reject me" She had calmed herself down and spoke in no more than a whisper, she hung her head so she wouldn't have to look at his eyes.

"Oh? What do you want to explain to me?" He had now moved from the middle of the training field to the edge where a stone bench was, he had sat down and motioned for Tenten to join him. She walked over to him cautiously and sat down next to him.

Untouched  
Untouched  
Untouched  
Ah la la la Ah la la la  
Untouched  
Ah la la la Ah la la la

"Well...It's complicated…but I hope you understand" She stared at her fists and sighed

"I…" She looked up to him, his eyes were already fixed onto her but she didn't notice the tint of pink that lay upon his cheeks

"Neji-kun…I…" She turned away from him

"I love you!"…She couldn't face him anymore, she'd just blown her relationship with him, all those years in building a trusting bond with him have just gone down the drain. She wanted to run, run away from rejection and start again, but her legs went stiff, she couldn't even shake in fear. Instead, she waited for him to say those words, the words that would prove to her that he didn't love her back…just 4 words and her life would be shattered.

"I…"

'Here they come, just say them already, it's not hard…I won't mind, just as long as your happy… I don't mind…so please, end this madness!' She shut her eyes tight, her thoughts were plaguing her head again, but it was right, just as long as he's happy…that would be enough for her.

"I…love you to…"

'I knew it…he never did love me and he-…wait…' She shot her eyes open and slowly turned to face him again. He wasn't looking at her, instead at his hands. His hands…they were trembling…he was shaking! She looked from his hands to his face. His eyes were closed gently but his lips were slightly parted, probably from the shock. She smiled and slowly made her hand move to his face. She delicately put some stray hair behind his ear. He looked surprised at this and looked her straight in the eyes. Brown clashed with pearl once again.

"I'm glad" Tenten breath as she locked her lips with his, wrapping her arms round his neck. Finally, they had both found their true selves and neither wanted to turn back.

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you.  
Untouched,  
Untouched,  
Untouched…

So, what did ya think?? I hope it's better then my old ones (which hav been deleted cause i hated each one of them) But i hop eit's kk, i worked hard on this. Please if you have any tips or wateva, please tell me as i want to improve. Thank you for reading!! Nya!


End file.
